Bored to Death
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: What do young monarchs do when there’s nothing to do at the castle? They play pranks.


**Title: **Bored to Death  
**Fandom: **The Chronicles of Narnia  
**Subject:** Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter Pevensie  
**Theme:** # 20 Making mischief. (for LJ community 30freinds)  
**Word Count: **818  
**Summary: **What do young monarchs do when there's nothing to do at the castle? They play pranks.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia.

* * *

King Peter the Magnificent was bored to death. His duties were done for the day and he had nothing to do but wander around the castle doing absolutely nothing. He wished he had more to do since it was mid morning. He had only been king for about a half a year. The young king always got bored and fidgety when then was nothing for him to do around Cair Paravel. Walking out to the gardens he noticed that his youngest sister, Lucy, had returned from her breakfast with some citizens of Narnia. Peter grinned, his eyes starting to sparkle, and he hid behind a tree so she wouldn't notice him.

When she passed him he leapt out from behind the tree grabbed her sides and started to tickle here. All Lucy could do was giggle at his mercy. Once she started to have trouble breathing Peter stopped his attack on her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started to walk around again.

"Peter, are you bored again?" Lucy said her voice filled a tone that implied she knew that was the case. "Because if you are we need to get back at Edmund for the time when we were at the river and he pushed us in."

"Exactly what I was thinking dear sister." Peter sat her down on and then sat next to Lucy. The two siblings spent until lunch time planning their revenge.

Lucy and Peter ate lunch with their siblings. Peter then excused him self to go over some battle plans. Susan excused herself to go read a book shortly after that.

Lucy had to prevent Edmund from going up to his chambers for about twenty more minutes at all cost. Peter was not reading his battle plans. He was setting up the planned attack on Ed.

"Edmund it's nice out let's walk around the gardens." Lucy turned on all her charm and even the puppy eyes.

"Not the eyes, Lu, not the eyes. No one can resist the eyes" Edmund grumbled as he offered her his arm and lead them around the gardens.

Edmund started telling Lucy about a prank he was going to play on Susan. She loved apples and earlier that day he had read a book in the library about pranks. There was this one prank about hollowing out an apple and putting a beetle in it so that it would move around as if it was possessed.

"It's in my chambers though. Hey lets get it and go give it to Su. She's going to be frightened when it starts moving. Oh! Imagine if the beetle is sleeping and she eats the beetle." Edmund grinned at the thought.

"Ed, that's disgusting!" Lucy said trying to stall because she wasn't sure if Peter would be ready for them. She looked up at her balcony and saw the signal. "But it does sound like something I would like to see."

The two went inside Cair Paravel and headed to Edmunds chambers. Edmund was in for the surprise of his life. When he opened the door a bucket of ice water rained down all over him.

Lucy giggled as Peter winked at her from behind the statue that was his hiding place.

Edmund seethed with anger. "PETER! Come out here right this instant! And you!" Edmund glared at Lucy before picking her up spinning her around in a wet freezing hug. "I can't believe you were his accomplice! I trusted you."

"With what? The possessed apple trick? I wouldn't fall for that." Susan had heard the commotion and decided to investigate. She saw a wobbling apple behind him and the open book she had seen in the library started to make more sense. "Next time don't leave the prank on the table behind you and the book you found it in open in the library, Ed."

Lucy giggled harder.

Peter jumped down from his hiding place laughing. "Ed you have a lot to learn."

Susan looked at the giggling but shivering Lucy. "It's a miracle you didn't get soaked too. Peter I don't believe you! She just got over a cold. How you to know Edmund were wouldn't be alone? Come Lucy lets get you in dry warm clothes."

Lucy allowed Susan to lead her to Lucy's room.

"Truce? Someone needs to prank Susan." Peter looked at his brother.

Edmund just nodded.

Susan pulled out some fresh clothes for Lucy and helped her get them on.

"Ed has a lot to learn about playing pranks people Su."

"I know." Susan wrapped a blanket around her sister. "By the way do not under any circumstances try the mashed potatoes tonight. Wrapping her arms around her sister, Susan winked.

Lucy smiled. Some of her favorite days at Cair Paravel were when her siblings were bored to death. It was never boring for her; after all she was everyone's favorite accomplice.


End file.
